House of Anubis New Love
by holl2712
Summary: Nina and the other residents of the House of Anubis have returned for their last year at the school. with Nina now single and no new mystery at the moment, will she finally find another man? Will she be sucked into the life of prankster Jerome? or wil she follow her instincts?
1. Chapter 1

**New Love**

**Full Summary: Nina and the other residents of House of Anubis have returned for their last year. With Nina single and hopefully no new mystery, will anyone catch her eye? Will she be sucked into the life of prankster Jerome? Or follow her instincts?**

**Hey Guys! Here's a new Jerina fanfiction for you guys! I hope you all enjoy it :D**

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Well, this is going to be my final year at House of Anubis.Yes that is correct after this year I will no longer have to attend this school. I think it'll be a big relief because my first two years here were very dramatic, mysteries, adventures and lots of relationship drama. I know that I don't have to worry about that with Fabian again. Over the summer we decided that we were going to just stay friends and that suited us both fine. I just hope that we can continue the friendship without Amber constantly going on about Fabina. The taxi pulls up in front of the building that has been my second home for the past two years and as usual is hasn't changed and still looks as scary as ever. I lift my luggage out of the taxi and drag it towards the building. Trudy welcomes me and takes my bag, telling me that I am the first to arrive. I find this weird since I had to fly from America and everyone else lives in the country. I walk into the common room and sit on the soft couch. I sink into the cushions and close my eyes, absorbing the peace before Alfie and Jerome start pulling pranks, Patricia pouring water and other substances over people's heads and Victor's constant bellowing of wanting to hear a pin drop. I hear Trudy open the door and I open my eyes and plant them on the wooden doors waiting to see who will walk through them. The person opens both doors and walks in and his eyes land on me. He smiles, and I smile back. I stand and walk over to him and give him a hug and he hugs me back. I pull away and sit back down and he sits next to me. It feels comfortable to be around him again as I havn't seen him since we left for the summer.

'You alright Nina?' he asks and I smile.

'Yes I am, and how are you Fabian? It's been a long time' he laughs.

'No need to be so formal Nina, its me you're talking to. Your best buddy.' He pulls a goofy face and I start laughing. The door opens again and Eddie walks in holding Patricia's hand. I stand up and hug them both.

'see, this couple lasted' I smile, while receiving confused looks from the two of them.

'What about you and Fabian?' Patricia asks. So I tell her how we are going to just be friends. She nods and we start discussing our summers as we wait for the others arrive. A few minutes later Amber, Alfie, Mara and Jerome walk in. I smile at them and hug Amber then Alfie, followed by Mara. But when I get to Jerome I just smile, unsure if I should hug him or not. He chuckles and pulls me into a hug and I hug back. We pull apart and everyone starts discussing everything. Joy finally arrives and the house is now complete. We all talk about the things that happened last. Obviously avoiding the whole Mask of Anubis situation since Mara doesn't know.

'At least one good thing happened last year I got Fabina back together' Amber states proudly. I look at Fabian and we look at her.

'Sorry to tell you this Amber, but me and Fabian decided to just be friends' her jaw droops and she stares at us, I look at Fabian and he smiles at me and I feel alright. She hits both of us on the arms and starts telling us how we are destined to be together.

'Amber stop being so harsh they didn't want to be the whole couple thing, so jsut drop it. Your giving me a headache for god sake.' Jerome shouts. I laugh at a shocked Amber as she storms out of the room, Alfie gets up and follows her. Jerome looks at us. He shrugs and leans back against the sofa. Mara then starts telling us about how her and Mick decided to give the long distance relationship another go, she said her and Jerome didn't work out so Mick offered to be her boyfriend again. After this story I glance at Jerome's face he doesn't seem to be bothered by what she's saying. He looks up and his crystal clear blue eyes look at me. He smiles at me and I nod back. I get the feeling that this is going to be a very interesting year.

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**You all know what to do...review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Anubis- New Love**

**Here's another chapter**

House of Slime and other substances

Alfie finally got Amber to return to the common room, Jerome and I tried to apologise but she wouldn't accept it. She shoved Jerome off his seat and sat down. Jerome huffed and stood up wiping the back of his trousers as he looked around for a seat. I sighed and moved along making room for him to sit down. He smiled and took the seat. I leaned back and sunk into the sofa, not even realising that Jerome had his arm over the back of where I was sitting. I sat up and apologised.

'No need to apologise Nina, I don't mind.' I looked at him and he raised an eye brow.

'What?' he asks. I look at him again and he looks at the others.

'Who are you and what have you done with the real Jerome Clarke?' I ask, the others laugh. He leans in and places a hand on my shoulder.

'My dear friend, from the distant country of the yanks. I have not changed but matured in my years and I have become a better person.' I laugh.

'Poppy and your dad told you to be nicer didn't they?' he looks down and nods. I pat his shoulder.

'At least I don't have a younger sister who bosses me around' He glances at me and I turn to listen to the conversation that had just started. All of a sudden, the long black haired man walks in, covered in green slime, I glance at Jerome and Alfie and they shrink into the seats.

'Who did this? Or should I say what will there punishments be?' Jerome and Alfie look at each other, Jerome telling him not to say anything.

'Sorry Victor that was my fault. You know everything that happened last year it was just an extra precaution in case anyone showed up and started snooping through our rooms.' I say. The others look at me, and I shrug. Alfie smiles and Jerome quickly grabs my hand gives it a thankful squeeze then lets it go hoping no one saw. Victor sighs angrily and storms into the kitchen to clean up.

'Thanks Nina, I couldn't stand having to clean the toilets with that tiny toothbrush' Alfie says. I smile and feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out; it's a text from one of my old friends. I laugh and store my phone back in my pocket. The others look at me confused but don't ask any questions as the smell of food wafts into our noses. We all get up and run to our old seats. Alfie starts shovelling food into his mouth before I had even picked up a fork. I laugh and start having a drink of orange.

As the meal starts to finish, I get an idea. I scoop up some mash potato mixed with gravy and look at someone who won't suspect it was me. Amber sees and leans back hoping not to get hit. I throw the food and it hits Jerome in the side of the head. I hide my dripping hand under the table and put on a face of shock. He looks at Fabian, he holds his hands up.

'Wasn't me mate' he says. Then his eyes land on me. He raises an eyebrow and I know that my fake shocked face fooled everyone but him. He picks up some spaghetti and throws it at me. I gasp as the warm pasta and tomato hit me. I decide to pull a Patricia. I reach forward and pick up a jug of water and walk over to him. He closes his eyes as I pour the cold liquid over his head making sure that every single part of his perfectly styled and beautiful hair gets wet. WAIT! Did I seriously just call Jerome's hair beautiful? I must be loosing my mind or something. He runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head like a dog would after getting a bath. I'm hit with a wave of water and start to laugh hysterically. The others look at us as if were made but al of a sudden everyone (but Amber) are throwing food around, hitting each other and wrecking clothes. I laugh until I slip on a banana skin (as you do) and start falling to the ground only to feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I look up and see his blue glass eyes staring down at me. I blush and look away.

'Um, thanks Jerome' I say, he nods and stands me up and pulls some cheese out of my hair, I smile at him and push a few loose bits of spaghetti off his shoulder. We stare at each other for a few seconds until we hear the sound of Trudy demanding us to clean up our mess. I would say the first night, reminded me off what happened two years ago when I first arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

House of Anubis- New Love

House of Nightmare's

After I had eventually washed all the food out of my hair, I change into some sweatpants and vest top. I go into my room and tie my wet hair up in a messy bun, before walking back out the room and down the stairs. Making sure that I check to see what time it was so Victor doesn't need to here his pin drop, yet. So, I walk to the kitchen and put myself a glass of water.

'What you doing?' someone whispers in my year. I jump and the glass falls out of my grip and makes its way towards the floor. I close my eyes waiting for the smash, but I don't hear one. I open my eyes and see the glass on the counter. I look up and he smiles at me. I slap him on the chest.

'Don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack, I thought it was Rufus coming back from the after life or something' he chuckles.

'Nina, I don't think you can come back from the AFTER life because it's after life, duh! I thought Amber was the blonde one' I try to hold in my laugh but I can't. We both end up laughing, until Victor storms in.

'Clarke! Martin! Get to bed!' I look at Jerome then back at the slightly aged man, looks like the elixir has stopped working, he must be like...what? 100 by now.

'Were going Victor, we'll be in our rooms before you can hear your pin drop.' I mock, I and Jerome leave the kitchen and both go to our rooms. I clamber into bed just as Victor shouts his little ritual.

'It's 10 o'clock, you know what that means. You have five minutes preciously and then I want to hear a pin. Drop.' I shake my head as Amber turns out the lights and I lay my head on the pillow. Sleep welcoming me into its open arms.

I'm wandering around the woods, turning my head occasionally at the sound of an owl hooting or the wind making the leaves rustle against each other. I sit down on a fallen trunk to rest my blistered feet. I started to rub them hoping the pain would disappear; only to have them hurt more. I looked up when the sound of a voice reached my ears. I turn my head in all directions hoping to find the person who had used their voice. Nothing. I decided to go back to my sore feet only to hear the voice again. This time I stand up and turn around clockwise, then anti-clockwise. Still the person couldn't be seen, they must be using the trees and bushes as camouflage. I hadn't even noticed how dark it was until I pulled my phone and used the light off of it to look at the trees, still nothing. Well nothing that was in my line of sight. Suddenly, the scenery changed and I was on the Sennet board. I look down, and I was on a danger square. I heard the statue's moving in their directions and looked up to find the sharp blade inches away from my face. I looked at it for a second before the ground opened and I started falling towards the small room, where I had last been when I feel through this board. Only I never reached the bottom. I noticed that the walls had changed from smooth concrete to ruff and sharp stones. I was now falling down the chasm. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I was falling to my death and was mute. This couldn't get any worse. I was mistaken. I landed on a seat in the hospital; I looked and saw my Gran lying there lifeless. I shook her, but she didn't respond. I thought the tears would start falling but my cheeks stayed dry. I looked around, hoping for a way out. I find a white door. I run through it and look behind to check that I'm not being followed. Only to hit something in front of me, causing me to fall to the ground. I look up and see Vera standing there holding a glowing red hand. I open my mouth hoping that a sound will come out. But my throat is dry and is sore. I scramble up and try to run but the red hand of my old house mother clutches my arm. This time I do scream.

I jump up and find the whole house in my room, staring at me worried. I close my mouth, I must have been screaming and caused the whole house to wake up.

'Nina what's wrong are you alright?' Fabian asks, obviously worried. I look at the individual faces of my house mates, all pasted with worry. I quickly look at my flesh. Searching for any sign of the black Anubis face that I got last year along with the rest of Sibuna and Vera. Once I'm sure that the mark isn't there I look up, only to see the other four Sibuna members searching the places where there marks where. They let out a sigh of relief when they find nothing there. I smile apologetically at everyone and say something about having a nightmare. Fabian gives me a look. I give him one back. Trudy nods and starts clearing people out of my room. I looked as the people started to leave only to catch his clear blue yes, why do I keep meeting his and no one else's? Usually his eyes are so readable when he has a plan or worried, but now they are unreadable and I don't understand why. He sighs and leaves the room, closing the door afterwards.

'What happened in your nightmare Nina?' Amber asked.

'I'll tell you in the morning Ambs. It really needs to be told when Patricia, Alfie and Fabian are there. It'll then make more sense to why I was searching fro my mark.' She nods and turns the light back off. I pull the quilt around my body and try to get back to sleep. Eventually I return to sleep, but im not plagued with anymore nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

House of Anubis- New Love

**So many of you guys have wanted me to make my chapters longer, so I'm gonna see if I can. It looks longer on Word so I'm gonna have to make it EXTRA long heehee! Enjoy! **

House of Mornings

After the events of last night I'm late waking up. I quickly get into my uniform, wash my face and brush my teeth, then style my hair while adding neutral make-up. I rush down the stairs and into the common room. I sit down and start eating a slice of toast, everyone just looks at me. I close my eyes and there's Vera standing there holding her gleaming red hand out towards my unconscious Gran, I snap my eyes open and pull my blazer off. The others look at me curious. I roll my sleeve up and check my arm like last night. Still no mark. Is Sarah trying to tell me something? I roll my sleeve down and pull my blazer over my cold arms. I looked at the others and there faces where plastered with confusion. All except Fabian, I look at him and I move my head to the side, he follows it understanding that I'll tell him. I get up slowly and walk out of the room and sit down at the base of the stairs. Moments a later Fabian walks out and sits next to me.

'Nina, what's up? I'm starting to get really worried about you, and you keep looking for your mark' I sigh and rub my face. I place a hand on my forehead hoping to get rid of the sudden pain that was threatening to break my skull.

'This is so ridiculous, I had a nightmare last night, and you knew that but it felt so real. I was walking in the woods and sat down because my feet were hurting me then there were noses so I started looking, but didn't find anything, but then the scenery changed and I was standing on the sennet board, I was on a danger square and feel, I thought I was just going to be in that little room like last time but then the walls turned into the ones from the chasm. I was terrified, but then I landed in one of those soft, plush seats in the hospital. Gran was lying there in a bed and I couldn't wake her up. I tried to scream and talk but I couldn't get as word out so I ran out of the room. I fell to the ground because I ran into someone, it was Vera. The Vera we saw who was like a zombie. She was walking towards me with a glowing red hand. I tried to get away but-'I start crying a little bit Fabian wraps an arm around me and pulls me into a hug.

'B-but she grabbed my arm a-and I s-screamed. Then I was awake, I was just so scared I thought she had given me a mark like you got one when you had that dream about me turning into Senkara.' He nods and uses his thumb to brush away the tears that were falling from my eyes. I sniffed and looked into his eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb, like in a cheesy romantic film. I smile and look down but then back up. Fabian was smiling gently and started to lean in. I look at him confused, were just friends right? He was closing the space between me when I moved my face making his hand fall into my lap and him to stop trying to kiss me.

'Uh, um, Nina please just let me, I love you so much and erm...please' he whispered. I look at him and rest my forehead against his. Our eyes never leave each others. I brush some hair out of his face. I pull my forehead away from his and pulled him up to stand next to me.

'Fabian, I thought we were gonna try being friends' he looks down. I think I heard him sniff. I look away and spot Jerome standing in the doorway. I place a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He nods and I look back at Fabian. Our eyes connected. A few strands of my dirty blonde/brown-ish hair fell in front of my eyes. I was about to reach up and tuck it behind my ear, but Fabian had already done that. I give him a small smile and he takes a step towards me, he continued until we were very close. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in. I couldn't do it; I placed my hands on his chest telling him to stop. He looked at me, sadness filling his eyes.

'Nina, please...' he whispered. I sighed.

'I can't Fabian, I don't feel that way for you anymore' I said placing a hand on his cheek.

'Can we please, be friends? I don't wanna loose you forever and we both know that there is a very possible thing, anything can happen in this house' that caused him to chuckle. He removed his arms from around my waist and I removed my hand from his cheek.

'Friends?' I asked. He nodded his head in agreement and gave me a friendly hug before picking up his bag and walking out of the front door. I let a sigh. I look over to where Jerome is standing. He walks over to me.

'You alright, my dear little American?' I smile and remember when he gave me that nickname.

_It had been last year; I had just left Mr Sweet's office after he told me about 'Jack Jackal' writing an article about how bad of a granddaughter and student I was. I was shaking uncontrollably and had tears streaming down my face, I had broken into a run and was racing through the corridors, and I came to a quiet corridor and leaned against the lockers. I slid down them and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hugged them close as I buried my head in my knees. It was like a tsunami, I could have cried a river. I was sobbing so loud I didn't even hear anyone walking towards me. I felt a hands lift my head up and saw Jerome's blue eyes looking at me. I looked away not wanting him to see me like this but he turned my head back to face him, he obviously still had his hands placed on my head. He brushed a few tears away._

'_What's wrong Nina?' I suddenly started telling him everything that Mr. Sweet had said. He listened carefully and when I had finished pulled me into a warm hug. I buried my head onto his chest and cried a little bit more. I had calmed down a little and pulled away. He looked down at me and smiled sympathetically at me. I give him a tiny smile back and he whispers._

'_Don't listen to that 'Jack Jackal' it's just someone who has nothing better to do then hurt other people, your an amazing student and granddaughter, and your my favourite Little American' I laughed a little. He seemed pleased with the name and stuck with it. I thanked him before standing up and running back to the house but once I got back and pulled my laptop put, Sibuna crowded around me. Fabian asking what was wrong. I show him the article that I had just looked at and burst into a fresh set of tears._

After that little conversation he continued to call me it, I didn't mind but he never said it in front of anyone else not wanting anyone to think they could call me it.

'Yeah, just a little confused to why Fabian still love's me. We both agreed to be friends.' He chuckles and I give him a quizzical look.

'Who wouldn't still love you, your amazing, intelligent, brave, courageous and of course out of this world beautiful and Fabian would be a fool to agree he just loves you enough to agree with whatever you say.' I stare open mouthed at him. Had he really just said those things about me or was I just imagining it?

'What?' he asks. I continue to stare at him he gives me a gentle shake and I snap out of it, closing my mouth so I no longer looked like a goldfish.

'You called me amazing, intelligent, brave, and courageous and out of this world beautiful...why? I'm nothing like that' he crossed his arms across his chest.

'The great Jerome Clarke is never wrong and you are exactly like that.' He quickly pecked my cheek and walked away. I stood there motionless for a few seconds before slowly reaching my hands towards the cheek he pecked and running my fingers across the warm spot. I picked my bag up and asked Patricia if she would like to walk to school with me because I needed to talk to her. Of course Amber protested and she ended up walking with us. I had just finished explaining everything that had happened when Amber started jumping up and down, squealing. Me and Patricia look at each other and start laughing at her. She stops jumping and squealing and stares at us.

'I'm just excited. Fabian obviously wants Fabina to return, which I'm totally supportive of. But, if Jerome likes Nina and I mean like-likes her then we could maybe have Jerina, which I would so help you two happen' I cover her mouth.

'What the hell is Jerina?' she starts to explain it being a combination of mine and Jerome's names. But I stop listening when I spot Jerome walking to school with Alfie. He's a few meters away from us and spots me he gives a smile and I return it without even noticing. Amber clutches mine and Patricia's arms and makes us stop walking.

'You and Jerome are so CUTE!' she says the last word so loud she causes Jerome, Alfie and Eddie to turn and look at us.

'She meant this new to that Nina showed her last night, it's really cute' Patricia covered. Eddie looked at her and she gave him the 'I'll tell you later' look. He gave a small nod, before continuing to walk with Alfie and Jerome to school.

'Shout any louder Amber and Senkara and Rufus will be able to hear it from the after life.' She glared at me before we started to walk the rest of the way to school.


	5. Chapter 5

House of Anubis- New Love

House of Lesson's

First lesson was French, we had a new teacher some guy called Mr Elliot, he was so up tight and annoying that I didn't even bother paying attention. I had been told to sit next to Jerome, which made Amber start smiling like the mad hatter. I glared at her and tried to ignore Jerome as much as I could but the teacher made me so bored that I started sneaking glances at Jerome. But, I noticed he was doing the exact same to me. Our eyes connected and we both looked away, I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. Was I blushing? I looked at Jerome and noticed that he was red in the cheeks to. Was he just embarrassed because I caught him staring at me? Or is Amber right? No, Amber isn't right. Jerome wouldn't just move on from an amazing girl like Mara to me, would he?

Second lesson was drama, Mr Winkler was back and had us all paired up with different people. I was with Fabian. Awkward. We started looking at how to put emotion into a scene. But I couldn't stop sneaking a few looks at Jerome. I don't know why but I kept feeling someone's eyes on me and whenever I looked around the room, no one was looking at me. We then all got scenes; I and Fabian had to make everyone believe that we were angry. We basically had a shouting match.

Third lesson was just as boring as the first. We had science and Mr Sweet was going on and on about the periodic table and chemicals that I started passing notes with Amber.

_Could this lesson get any worse Ambs? I can't believe that he keeps repeating the same thing over and over again –N x_

_I know what you mean; I don't understand any of it. But I understand one thing –A x_

_And what is that? That you don't need to have a pair of shoes for every single day of the year? –N x_

_Well, that and that Jerome hasn't taken his eyes off you since we sat down. HE LIKES YOU! EEEEEEPPPP! –A x_

_Amber please stop saying that. He wouldn't just move on from a girl like Mara to a girl like me. I'm totally different to her. What would he see in me? –N x_

_I think he sees everything that he told you this morning and I know another thing that I could have almost every guy in school to agree with him, especially Fabian. He seems to be really jealous –A x_

_Amber he always gets jealous. When we were together he would get jealous when a guy would come up and talk to me and anyway I don't feel the same way I think once he gets a girlfriend he'll forget all about me and then we won't be in this awkwardness between us and not every guy would agree with what Jerome said your being completely ridiculous. –N x_

_Whatever you say Nina, but when it comes to boys I know exactly what I am talking about –A x_

_Yeah, yeah wise young Amber over here knows everything about boys –N x_

_You got that right –A x_

_I can't believe he's still going on about...Oh, don't you think Jerome has nice hair? –N x_

_Jerome has nice hair? Yeah because you don't have a crush on him or anything –A x_

_WHAT? Who said anything about a crush? I just thought that his hair looks nice –N x_

_Which hair? ~smirking~ -A x_

_Amber Victoria Millington, that is absolutely disgusting. Do you talk to your mother with that mouth? –N x_

_It was a simple and innocent question Nina, don't take it to hear –A x_

_Innocent? It was anything but innocent, and someone just threw some paper at me –N x_

_What does it say? –A x_

_Let me read it –N x_

I stop writing to Amber and read the note that was thrown at me. My eyes widen.

_Hey Nina, wanna get some lunch sometime? –J x_

I look up and find Jerome looking at me, hopeful. I nod and his face lightens. I look back at Amber who is giving me a questioning look. I thrust the paper into her hands and she quickly reads it. Her mouth drops into an O and I laugh to myself. She looks at me and mouths.

'What did you say?' I look at her, hoping that she'll work it out. Her eyes widen and she throws her arms around me. I laugh and try to push her off me, when I succeed I notice the room is silent and that Mr Sweet is standing next to our desk and reading the big long note conversation that we were having instead of listening to him. He looks at us.

'We'll discuss this at lunch time when you have detention.' He holds the sheet up and walks back over to his desk placing the paper down in the process. I look at Amber and she shrugs, still smiling. She obviously thinks, since I said yes to Jerome, that she was right that I fancied him. I don't. It's just friendly dinner right? He just wants to talk about something, he probably wants to know how he can win Mara back from Mick or something and he wanted to ask me to lunch to soften me up. Yeah, that's my theory.

By fourth lesson, I was fed up with listening to Amber drone on about what I could wear and wondering if it was a fancy lunch date, r=or just a casual lunch date

'AMBER! Its lunch, it's just friendly. I don't need you planning our wedding. We aren't even dating so just CALM DOWN!' I shout the last part causing everyone in the class, including the teacher to shoot me looks. Amber pinch's my arm.

'OW!' She did it right where my mark was and it was starting to sting. I rub it and scowl at her; she gives me an apologetic smile before using her head to gesture in a direction. I follow her gesture and find this really cute guy looking at me, or Amber? I'm not sure who.

'He's cute.' I whisper to Amber. She nods and looks over at him. He looks at her then at me. I pull her to face me.

'Amber Victoria Millington, you have a boyfriend does Alfie Lewis ring a bell?' she sighs.

'First, how do you know my middle name, it creeps me out that you keep calling me it. Second, please stop calling me with my full name and third I know I have a boyfriend but I still think that boy is C-U-T-E!' I giggle and look back over at the boy, out eyes meet and I smile at him. I feel something hit of my head and I look down in my lap. It was a note. I unfold it and start to read.

_Not trying to get rid of me are you Nina? ~smirking~ -J x_

I look up and see Jerome smirking. I quickly scribble back.

I don't need to get rid of you, because I don't own you, now stop bothering me so I can actually listen to the teacher –N x

I throw the paper back at him and he catches it in one hand. I pull a face at him which causes him to laugh and I look away blushing slightly. I start to daydream but I'm suddenly pulled back to reality by Amber.

'What?' I whisper shout. She looks down and I hear her sniff. I lift her head up and wipe away the few teas that had fallen.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I was just daydreaming and got startled, what's up?' I ask, her face brightens.

'That guy is walking over here!' she squealed. I look at her in disbelief. I quickly tidy my hair up and apply some lip gloss. He walks over and sits next me. I give him a small smile and he returns the smile. I take in his appearance. Short brown hair, big green eyes, a slightly big nose (that fit his face) and normal-ish (if you can define normal) red lips. He was cute but I was suddenly comparing him to Jerome. Jerome's blonde slightly long hair was nicer than his cropped brown. Jerome's clear blue eyes were easy to read and comfortable to look into, his were sort of unnerving and Jerome's lips looked softer and fuller than his. I pulled myself together as he started talking to me.

'Hi, I'm Fletcher Wilson. I just wanted to come over and tell you that I think you are very beautiful.' I blush slightly but not as much as when Jerome told me I was beautiful this morning.

'Nice to meet you Fletcher, I'm Nina Martin and I think you are cute' he chuckles and I smile at him. Amber nudge's me in the ribs and I look at her. She hands me a note and I read it.

Nina just to let you know, that guy has a girlfriend and he's gonna use you –J x

I write back...

Why are you telling me this? –N x

Because I care about my little American ~smiling~ -J x

I look at him and find him smiling at me. He gives me a wink and I look down and then turn to look back at Fletcher. I rest my elbows on the desk and rest my chin on the tops of my hands.

'So, Fletcher got a girlfriend?' I put on my best flirty voice and dazzling smile. He looks like he melted because he starts stuttering.

'I, uh, ur, erm, No I am not currently in a relationship you?' I smile and laugh.

'See that's the funny thing. I think I'm nearing a new relationship with this really great guy, maybe you know him' his face lightens up.

'So, when should I pick you up babe?' I laugh.

'Oh, it's not you. Two-timing pig.' I smirk at him and he looks at me surprised. He knows I figured it out.

'But I thought-'I hold my hand up for him to stop.

'The, sweetie you thought wrong, very wrong.' The bell rings and I stand up collecting my stuff and walking out of the classroom with Amber trailing behind me. I feel someone place their hands on my hips and lean in close. I feel their warm breath on my neck and it causes me to shiver.

'Well done, Little American.' Jerome whispers. I smile as he walks away.

After lunch I had double English. We were instructed to read 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin. I've read it before and start reading. But I eventually have to stop when Mr Sweet walk sin and tells me that he needs to see me in his office. I collect my bag and books and follow him out of the classroom and into his office. I sit down in the soft, comfy chairs that are at the front of his desk while he takes his seat. He looks at me, his face full of sympathy. I look at him confused and that's when he drops the bombshell on me.

'Nina, I'm afraid your Gran has died.'


	6. Chapter 6

House of Anubis- New Love

House of Truth

I don't know what happened after that. One moment I'm being told that the only person left in my family has died and the next, I'm waking up on the couch in the Anubis common room. I sit up and my head pounds. I place my left hand on it and wait for the pain to disappear before I sit up completely. I look up and see Trudy sitting there waiting for me.

'Nina, are you alright? Of course not, stupid question. You're social worker is coming over from America to talk to you about who is to take care of you.' She looks at me, her eyes filled with Sympathy.

'No, you're lying.' Trudy shakes her head. I shake my head, refusing for the tears to spill over my lashes.

'She's not dead, I was only with her two days ago she was fine!' I whisper/shout.

'Nina, sweetie. You're Gran had a heart attack and couldn't be resuscitated. I'm sorry but she is de-'I cut her off.

'NO! She can't be, she isn't. She wouldn't leave me!' A feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I wipe them away furiously. I stand up and clutch my head feeling dizzy. Trudy places her hands on my shoulders, steadying me. I push her off me.

'Don't touch me, how could you say that my Gran's dead. She'd not dead!' I shout. She opens her mouth.

'Don't even bother! She isn't dead!' I scream. I look towards the door and see everyone from the house looking at me. Jerome stands out. I run towards them, pushing my way through the crowd.

'NINA! WAIT!' I hear Fabian shout, and he grabs my shoulder I shake him off and walk towards the front door. I walk out and leave the door closed. I hear the others shouting my name. I look behind and see the house, tears continue to stream down my face and I see everyone make their way towards the door. I turn my back to them and start running. I don't know where but running.

I end up in a clearing in the woods. My feet are hurting and I'm sure they've blistered. I sit down on a fallen branch and pull my shoe off, I start massaging my feet. It must have been a long time ago that I ran from the house, because darkness has take over the day. I look around and the wind flows through the leaves making them rub together. I hear a twig snap and I snap my head in the direction of the sound. Nothing, after I've pulled my shoe back on and I pull my phone out and start shinning it into the trees. I suddenly stop. The light off my phone disappearing. This is the beginning of my dream. In my dreamy Gran was in hospital. I start running in the direction of the old Library.

I eventually arrive and hit the door. I twist the handle but it's locked. I hit the door with my fist trying to force it open. It doesn't budge. I look around and find a rock. I pick it up, god its heavy. I throw it a little in the air and catch it, so I have a firmer hold on it. I use all the strength I can muster and throw it against the window. It smashes it and the glass falls to the ground, making sure to scratch my skin before it does. The alarm goes off and I look around. I grip the frame and pull myself through. I turn the lights on and make my way over to the bookcase. I look around making sure no one is in, before I swing the case open and remove the cover of the secret passage, that lead to the tunnels. I crawl through making sure I close the case. I crawl out of the tunnel and into the dark passage way. I wait for a few seconds and hear a few people shouting, I must have got in hear just in time. I turn and look down the passage. Where did I appear next? The senet board! I run in the direction of the board. When I get to the opening I see the tall Jackal men standing with their sharp object things. I thought they all disappeared. I shrug and make my way onto the board and along the squares. I step onto a danger square and look up at the statue. It spins around, then stops, but then turns and points at me. I smile and look down. The floor opens.

'NINA!' I hear someone shout. I turn and see Fabian running towards me. I start to fall, but I grab the edges before I do. I hear him run onto the board and help pull me out. He eventually pulls me out and I sit on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

'What are you doing?' he asks.

'I thought if I relived me dream in reality that maybe I could find Gran. That dream had something to do with her! She isn't dead Senkara must me back and is threatening her or, or-'He pulls me into a hug and I start crying.

'She can't be dead Fabian. She actually can't be, she's the only family that I have left. They'll take me back to America and make me live in care and go to public school.' I whine. He hugs me tighter and strokes my hair, trying to be comforting but it only makes me cry harder.

'No one will let that happen, maybe Victor because we all know that you have spoilt all of his plans, but everyone else won't let it happen.' He reassures me; I let out a small laugh.

'Just please, let me do what happened in my dream' I ask.

'Nina, it may not work and you don't want to jump down the chasm do you?' I move out of his arms and look at him.

'Fabian, it might let me see my Gran, if she's d-dead or alive. Please, just let me do this.' He uses his thumb and wipes a tear away.

'If you don't come back, I'm going to be in so much trouble' I smile.

'When have I even not come back?' He nods and pulls his phone out, I give him a quizzical look and he puts his phone back in his pocket.

'I've got Amber bringing Sibuna down, along with Eddie, Joy and Jerome because they know about everything. Poor Mara will be by herself' I smile and stand up brushing any dust off my pants. Fabian does the same and walks over to the special senet chair. I stand at the front, waiting for the others to arrive.

When they eventually get here, with much complaining from Joy and Amber, they all ask the same question.

'So why are we down here this time?'

'This time? I've never been down here.' Eddie says, Patricia looks at him.

'Actually, remember when I took you on out "blind date"' He nods. 'Well I brought you down here to help us with a task.' His eyes widen.

'We'll talk about this later Trixie, so what are we doing down here?' Fabian explains and when he's finished everyone starts protesting.

'GUYS! I have to go; I might be able to see what's happened to my Gran.' They all nod in agreement. They all hug me and walk back to watch. Jerome walks up last and pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back and I feel his breathe on my neck.

'Just come back for me, please.' He whispers, I pull away and nod at him he smiles and walks back to the others. I turn to face the board and take a deep breathe.

'Okay Fabian lets go, I trust you and I better land on a danger square.' I here a few people gasp (Amber, Joy and Patricia).

'Okay Nina, take two steps forward, one to the left, one forward and one to the right.' I do as he says and land straight on a danger square. The statue's turned around and stop, mine however turns back around to face me.

'NINA! Please don't go!' Alfie shouts, I turn around.

'I have too, it's the only waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy' the floor had opened and I started falling down.

'NINA!' I heard a few people shout. I look around and see nothing, blackness surrounding me. I eventually hit a concrete surface but black out.

'_I have too, it's the only waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy' I watched as Nina fell through the floor her last word ringing in my ears._

'_NINA!' I shouted no answer. I turned to the members of Sibuna._

'_Where is she? Where did she go?' I shook them by the shoulders. Alfie grabbed my hands when they were on his shoulders._

'_Jerome, she just fell through the floor and will fall for a bit. Then she'll land in a small room, but I don't know how she'll get out, the only way out was to get across the board and key to free her, Fabian how will she get out?' Alfie explained and then asked Fabian. We all turned to look at him, leaning over resting his head in his hands and shaking slightly, I heard a cry escape his mouth and he did his best to hide it. Amber climbs onto the seat and starts to comfort him. I turn and look at the others._

'_This is how he reacted the first time Nina fell through the floor, remember when he ran out of class last year and Amber followed?' I nod. 'Well that's because he was so worried about Nina that he went to tell Mr Sweet to dig the tunnels up, but he heard Nina through the vent and she was alright.' I open my mouth, my eyes widening._

'_So when you guys said Nina was out visiting her Gran in hospital she was really trapped down here?' Everyone except Eddie nods, Joy must have found this out when she had joined in the end, they explained everything except what happened in this part of the tunnel. I turn and point an accusing finger at Alfie._

'_You lied to me. When I asked about Nina last year you said she was with her Gran and that Rufus or Vera had anything to do with it!' I scream. He holds his hands up in an innocent fashion._

'_It didn't have anything to do with them. It was to do with the fact that Fabian wasn't very good at telling us where to go, and that was shown when I fell through the floor twice and persuaded Amber and Patricia to ignore Joy and then they fell through the floor.' Patricia hits Alfie over the head and glared at him. Amber and Fabian climb down, Fabian's eyes red and puff, his cheeks stained with tears._

'_We'll need to tell Victor about this so he can come up with something to tell Trudy, he needs to know so if she doesn't get out then he can help us get her out.' Amber tells us. We all nod and make our way out of the tunnel, we split up. Patricia and Alfie take me, Joy and Eddie down lots of other tunnels and we see everything else they had to do to get the mask for Senkara. We come to a chasm and cross over the stone bridge they made and into the study that they told me about. We walk out, into the cellar and make our way up the stairs, meeting up with the others before walking to Victor's office and him letting us in. I stood there as Fabian explained what Nina had done and what they should do to find out if she was alright._

'_I can't believe she would go back down there! It's dangerous and last time they almost didn't get out!' Victor bellows._

'_Actually Victor, it's not the most dangerous thing we've ever done, we did save numerous people from Rufus and avoiding his lethal fly things from Egypt.' Amber tells him. I tune out and think about Nina, hoping that she's alright and will get out alive. _

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

House of Anubis- New Love

House of Finding

My head hurts, my vision is clouded. I try to open my eyes but I can't see anything. I try to sit up but my body aches. I shuffle in any direction until I find the wall. I drag myself to standing position but then fall back down; my leg is experiencing an extreme amount of pain. My vision starts to get better; everything is appearing in black spots. Both big and small. Then everything returns to colour and I can see everything. I blink a few times and look around; I'm definitely in that small room. I try to stand up again but the pain in my leg increases. I let out a small cry, but quickly stop when I remember what happened.

_I was standing on the senet board and then I was talking to Alfie, then I was falling._

I look around; desperately searching for an exit, the only one I see is the one that Fabian got us out off the first time I was down here with the others. I push myself up, ignoring the pain and limp towards the door. I push and it opens. I smile and start to limp down the dark passage with one hand on the wall and the other out in front of me in case I bump into something. I feel the wall become wet; I stop and run my fingers along the stony surface, its wet. I look up and a few drops of liquid falls from the ceiling and onto my face. I wipe it away and hesitate before putting it near my mouth; the liquid falls onto my dry tongue and makes it moist. At least its water, I remember I have my phone and pull it out; it has some battery left so I shine it around me. I see a small arch way that would lead me down a brighter corridor. I turn my phone in the directionI came from and the area in front of me, complete darkness. I put my phone away and take a very deep breath; I turn and limp down the new passage.

I eventually come to the end. A small door is in front of me, I place my hand onto the freezing and wet wood and use any strength that I have left to push it open, it swings open with a creak and I hobble through into a wide open space. I look up and see darkness. I look to the sides and see light. I feel my phone buzz and pull it out, it's Fabian.

'Nina? Thank god you're alright, we went into Sweetie's office and spoke down the vent but there was no answer, where are you? Are you alright?' I laugh at his worry.

'I don't know where I am, I think at the bottom of the chasm. But I think I might have done something to my leg it hurts really badly when I put any pressure on it.' I hear some people talking.

'Nina, what are we going to do with you? You didn't jump down the chasm right?' he asks. I laugh.

'Fabian I may be willing to do anything but I wouldn't jump down a chasm when I don't know what's at the bottom. I don't know if I'm at the bottom of the chasm though.' I tell him.

'Well, how 'bout I get the rest of Sibuna, plus Joy, Eddie and Jerome to go to the chasm and throw some food and water down if you see it land then we know your down there and you can shout up to us. Or the other way round.' I think about this for a bit.

'Yeah, okay. Shout down first and if I answer throw me some food and water, if I don't then ring me back. But I don't know if I'll be able to answer my phone is about to die.'

'Right, well I'll get everyone together and we'll head down to where you might be.' I smile.

'Thanks Fabian, hopefully I'll see or hear you soon.' He chuckles.

'Yeah and you better get back in one piece otherwise I'm never letting you out of my sight again.' I shake my head.

'Bit far Fabian, a bit far, bye' I hang up and put the phone back into my pocket. I sit down on the dusty floor and rest my leg.

'Hurry up Fabian' I whisper.

I was sitting in my room throwing a basketball in the air and catching it, constantly thinking my Nina. She was somewhere, down there and there's nothing I can do to help her. I sigh and roll the ball over to Alfie's side of the room. I lie down and pull a pillow over my head. I hear the door open and someone starting to shake me.

'Jerome! Get up, we need to get down tot he tunnels, its Nina' I jump up and look at him.

'What's wrong? Is she okay?' I ask.

'She's hurt her leg and somewhere in the tunnels, we're going to find her, come one' he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room and to everyone else.

'We're going to have to go through the secret passageway in the library because there aren't enough necklaces for us all to keep our sight.' Me, Eddie and Joy look at the others as they nod. I follow the others as we make our way to the old library. They open the secret passage and we crawl through. We pass the sent board and make our way towards all the other tunnels. In no time we've arrived at the chasm and the others are looking down.

'Here goes nothing' Fabian says.

'NINA! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?' Fabian shouts.

'F-FABIAN? OH MY GOD! I'M SO GLAD TP HEAR YOU'RE VOICE!' Nina shouts.

'NINA, I'M GOING TO THROW SOME FOOD AND WATER DOWN FOR YOU!' Amber shouts down, she opens her back and starts throwing food and bottles of water down.

'OW! AMBER WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THE STUFF!' I laugh; Amber pouts but continues to throw things down.

'WHERE GOING TO GO NOW NINA, WE NEED TO GET BACK OTHERWISE MARA, VICTOR AND TRUDY'LL BE SUSPICIOUS!' Fabian calls down.

'OKAY! BYE GUYS!' she calls back, we all shout bye then walk across the chasm and to the beginning of the tunnel. I wait back and kneel down next to the edge.

'NINA, ITS ME JEROME. I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU' I shout down, but making sure no one hears.

'JEROME, HEY, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. I'M NINA MARTIN I CAN DO ANYTHING' I think I hear her laugh but it's hidden by the sound of her voice cracking.

'YOU'LL GET OUT, AND THEN WE CAN HAVE THAT LUNCH EH?' I tell her.

'YEAH, DEFINITLY. YOU BETTER GO, THEY'LL BE WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE, AND JEROME, IF YOU GET THE CHANCE PRANK FABIAN' I chuckle.

'I'LL THINK ABOUT IT, BYE LITTLE AMERICAN' I shout back before running through the passages and catch up to the rest of the group before they notice I'm gone.

Hearing Jerome's voice gave me the comfort that I needed to fall asleep. I rest my head on my cold arms and close my eyes and the dream I'm welcomed with makes me smile.

_Amber finishes fixing my hair and applies a small amount of clear lip gloss. She smiles before straightening my blue summer dress and handing me my blue converse. She beams at me before giving me a small hug and then pushes me out of the room. I give a little laugh before taking a deep breathe and walking towards the stairs. I place my hand onto the railing and make my way down to the hallway. He's waiting at the bottom of the stairs holding a bunch of my favourite flowers, purple orchids. He turns around and a few strands of his hair fall into his eyes, he doesn't seem to notice. I smile and he smiles back. He hands me the flowers and I bring them to my nose and take in their scent. I pull them away and look at him, I brush the few strands of hair out of his eyes and our eyes connect. He takes my hands in his and pulls me close. He leans in closer and I close my eyes as his soft lips meet mine..._

I'm suddenly woken up by a crash and I don't like what I see.

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**You know what to do...Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

House of Anubis- New Love

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know when you see this ^^^^^^^^ that means the start of someone else's P.O.V. so that'll show when it changes from Nina to Jerome's P.O.V. or the other way around. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy! :) **

House of Cute!

In the darkness I could make out the shape of a large animal. I scrambled to my feet, not remembering the pain in my leg until I felt a sharp, shooting pain make its way up my body. I winced, but quickly returned my attention the mysterious shape that was in front of me. Its bright yellow eyes were the only light I could see. It started prowl around me, low growls escaping through its clenched teeth. I twisted in both directions making sure that the animal never left my sight. Then it stopped. We stayed there staring at each other for a few minutes. I slowly started to kneel down, my eyes never leaving the shape. I ran my hands along the ground and brushed against the package of something Amber threw down. I pick it up and start to unwrap it. When I do I stay kneeling and hold the food out in front of me. It straightened up, as if it was surprised. A small smile crept onto my face. I threw the piece of food towards it, landing a few meters in front of the creature. Its head bowed down to the floor and started sniffing the food. It looked up and then back at the food before taking a bite out of whatever I had thrown. It growled in pleasure and when it was all gone its eyes landed back on me. It started towards me. Its body hunched, eye's never moving. I slowly stood up and stood normally, well ad normal as I can with a bad foot. The animal reached me and then did the something I never would have expected. It sat down, paws raised and tongue hanging out. I looked more carefully making out more detail. Brown fur, ears, black nose, paws (no claws), pink tongue and a tail which was wagging like crazy. This wasn't a creature wanting to eat my guts out. It was a dog.

'Aw! Hello boy, what are you doing down here?' I said while rubbing the spot in between his ears. He let out a small bark and started licking my hand, I giggled.

'Where did you come from?' I ask, and then remember he can't answer. He stopped licking my hand and started pulling me towards the other side of the chasm. Confused, I decide to let the dog guide me, because dogs are smart animals, right? The dog leads me to the other side of the room and I come to an arch way. I use my phone to shine a light through the arch and see a long passage. I smile down at the dog and look back up. I take in a deep breathe and start down the corridor. The dog follows.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was just thinking about Nina sleeping at the bottom of that pit. I tossed and turned for most of the night and Alfie had enough of it. He locked me out for the night. He's going to get pranked. I slept in the common room and was woken up by Trudy.

'Jerome? Why are you sleeping in here? You have a bed and a room across the corridor.' I rub my eyes and blink a few times. My vision gets clearer and I look up at her.

'I was tossing and turning and Alfie had enough, he locked me out of the room so I slept in here.' She frowns a little.

'That's not like you or Alfie, why couldn't you sleep sweetie?' she asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

'I was thinking about Nina, I'm just worried about her.' Trudy nodded in agreement.

'Everyone is, we knew that her Gran passing would have a great affect, but we didn't expect this. Her social worker is furious. Saying we should care more for our students she hasn't the foggiest about it. She just wants Nina to be found so she can decide where she's going to force Nina to live. I have the right mind to say something.' I looked down.

'Are they going to send her back to America Trudy?' I ask. She places a hand on my shoulder and I look back up at her.

'I don't know sweetie, but if they do I think that everyone will have something to say about it, especially the people in the Anubis house. I have to go prepare breakfast, go to you're room and get ready. Lets just hope that Alfie has unlocked the door' she smiles and heads into the kitchen. I hear her opening cupboards and drawers. I get up and walk back to my room. The door was open and empty. Alfie was probably in the bathroom. I make my bed and get my uniform off the hangers. Alfie walks in and looks at me.

'Sorry about last night mate. I know you're worried about Nina we all are. I just had to get my mind of it and sleep was the best option but you were making so much noise...' he trails off.

'Don't worry Alfie' I walk towards him and pat his shoulder. 'Just watch you're back' I smirk at his obvious fear. I leave the room and go to the bathroom remembering to lock the door so no one walks in on me. I pill my PJ's off and climb into the shower and turn the water on. I let the hot water hit my face and think of Nina_. _The memory of how we first met coming to mind.

_Patricia needed to shut up. Joy's parents pulled her out of school and another girl took her place. I was going to miss Joy of course we were sort of friends, but she was so annoying. The in walked the new girl. She had long dirty blonde hair, it was wavy. She had tanned skin and a small-ish nose that fit her face; she had big brown eyes and red lips. She was thin and was wearing a tight black vest-top with a black and white cardigan. She also had on blue denim jeans and converse. She smiled._

'_Hi! I'm Nina, I'm from America!' she beamed, her accent was nice, snap out of it Jerome. Fabian lets out a timid hi and he seemed mesmerized by her. Patricia said something to her but I didn't hear the new girl had looked at me and our eyes locked. It broke once everyone started introducing themselves. My eyes, however never left her._

I sighed at the memory before climbing out of the shower and drying myself off. I pulled on my uniform and brushed my teeth. I towel dried my hair and quickly styled it. I unlocked the door and went to my room. I picked up my bag and then went to get some breakfast. Everyone was there when I arrived. Fabian was staring at his plate of food, not talking to anyone. Amber was comforting him but it didn't seem to be working. Eddie and Patricia were whispering to each other. Alfie was eating as usual and Mara was texting, I presume she was texting Mick.

'Don't worry Fabian, Nina will be alright. We got her back the last time and we'll get her back again.' Amber whispered.

'Last time she wasn't at the bottom of a chasm, there could be anything down there. I should have stopped her; I could have pulled her off that board...' He trailed of a few tears running down his cheeks. He really did care about her.

'But Fabian-'Amber tried again but Fabian stood up and walked out of the room. She sighed and went after him. I put my fork down and followed after them. Hopefully Nina will be back soon.

This tunnel was long. I had been walking down it for at least half an hour. The dog was still with me and running in front, sniffing the ground. This tunnel wasn't going to end anytime soon so I decided to think back to my first year.

_I sit down on the plush sofa and start to read my magazine. I look up when I see someone walk in. Jerome sits down next to me and turns the T.V. on; I roll my eyes and continue reading. I jump when he lets out a loud, clear laugh. I turn and glare at him._

'_What?' he asks._

'_I'm trying to read and if you don't mind I would like to do it when someone isn't laughing in my ear.' I spit. He stares at me before smiling._

'_I thought you had a feisty side and it looks like I was right. So Nina, Alfie isn't here and I'm bored do you fancy pulling a prank?' I looked at him in disbelief. _

'_You want me to pull a prank with you?' I ask, he nods. 'Well this should be interesting, what's the plan?' I ask, putting my magazine eon the coffee table and turning to face him fully. He smirks and he starts telling me the plan._

I smile at the memory and look down at the dog. I smile and turn my attention back to the tunnel. I stop when i see ladders going up the wall. Now where could they lead me too?

**Well that was the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**You know what to do now...please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

HOAHouse of Anubis- New Love

**Hey guys! I'm going to make the sign for the change of some ones P.O.V. to just saying it, because whenever I put the sign it never shows it might just be my computer but its starting to annoy me. So I'll just say whose persons P.O.V. it is. **

House of Hospital

I looked around seeing if there was another way I could get out, or any reason why I shouldn't use this way. I don't see anything so I start to climb. But stop when I hear the dog bark. I can't leave him down here. I climb back down and start petting him.

'Right boy, I know you can't understand me but this is what's going to happen. I'm going to climb up to the top and see if there's a place where I can get out. I'll open it and then climb back down. Then I'll try and get you up, how does that sound?' He gave a bark that I took as a yes.

'Alright then boy, come on sit down.' He sat and I rubbed in between his ears, he barked in appreciation. I gave him one last pet and started to climb up the ladder. In no time I'm at the top and I'm pushing the ceiling up (or man hole) and peek through. It leads to a dark room, maybe a storage room. I push the man hole cover thing off fully and stick my head through completely, yeah defiantly a storage room. I hear a bark and remember the dog. I climb back down and lift the dog up, he's not that heavy. I place one foot on the first stop then use my left hand to grasp the fourth step. I push myself up and start to climb up slowly. It takes longer because last time I wasn't carrying up a dog, but I still get there without any trouble. I push the dog through the whole and the push myself through. I collapse on the floor my breathing heavy. I lie there for ages, waiting for my ragged breath to return to normal. It eventually does and I sit up, propping myself up against the wall. I look around the room and see boxes and trolley's everywhere. I crawl over to the nearest one and open it. It was full to the brim with medicine, pills and medical equipment. I was in a hospital.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

School was so boring that day. Everyone seemed to miss Nina especially Fabian. He just sat there staring into space not talking to anyone. The teachers understood and just left him to himself for the lessons. It annoyed me a bit more than usual knowing that he still had feelings for Nina. Even though she didn't return them he still tried to pursue her. I don't know why I was feeling like this but I know that this year it all became clearer. Nina was prettier than the last two years, she had a nice tan, sand coloured hair, warm and big brown eyes. Full red lips and curves in all the right places. She was also smart, brave and caring and that just made he seem even more amazing. I don't know why I hadn't noticed this sooner but I did know one thing...I had fallen hard for Nina Martin.

It also doesn't help that during lunch all of Sibuna went to the chasm and called for her and she didn't answer. Her phone was also going straight to voicemail. So we didn't know where she was either and Fabian was starting to loose it.

At the moment everyone except Mara (who was video chatting Mick) Victor and Trudy were sitting in the common room talking about memories they had shared with Nina. They were talking about her like she was dead. The person who had the most memories was Fabian that sent me into a downward spiral of annoyance and jealousy.

'I've had loads of memories with Nina (we never would of guessed Fabian) but I think my favourite was Prom Night.' He smiled.

'You mean when we all almost got killed by Rufus and his deadly Egyptian flies?' Amber asks, he nodded.

'No I meant when we were elected Prom King and Queen'

'What happened?' Joy asked, Fabian opened his mouth to speak but then went quiet.

'I'll tell it...' I said, Fabina nodded gratefully.

'Well, we Nina had just finished assembling the Cup of Ankh and Rufus had taken the "elixir" and Alfie had "died". We had all left the cellar and made our way back to the dance...

_I was walking with Nina on one side while Alfie was on my other. Nina was the "Chosen One" it would be the American wouldn't it? We eventually got to the school and got back into the dance before anyone really noticed how we weren't there. Amber and Alfie went and sat at a table with Mick and Mara, awkward. Patricia went over to talk to Joy and then Jason went over to talk to her. I stood there with Nina and Fabian._

'_Thanks for helping us Jerome, it really means a lot.' Nina said._

'_No Problem Nina lets just hope that next year we won't all be fighting for out lives (there was so much irony in that sentence now) I'll help anytime you need me too' I smiled and she shot me a smile back before Fabina pulled her onto the dance floor. Alfie joined me a few seconds later and we started discussing the end of year prank._

'_Attention ladies and gentlemen!' the voice of Amber Millington echoed through the room, everyone went quite and turned to look at her standing on the stage with a big smile on her face._

'_It's time to announce Prom King and Queen!' she beamed, excited whispers stated up, but went quiet when Amber started talking again._

'_Since no one got the chance to vote for Prom King and Queen, SO I will be picking them!' the whispers went from excited whispers to loud moans and groans, saying Amber would just pick herself._

'_BE QUIET!' she squealed, everyone went quiet once again. She put on her best model smile and picked up the crown and stick thing._

'_The Prom King is...Fabian Rutter!' Everyone burst into applause and Fabian slowly walked onto the stage, blushing._

'_Amber what are you doi-'Amber cut him off._

'_Just go with it!' she hissed. She placed the plastic crown on his head and handed him the matching plastic staff. He stood there looking awkward._

'_And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Prom Queen is...Nina Martin!' Everyone started clapping and whistling, Nina had made quite a lot of friends and they were pleased Amber hadn't chosen herself, like everyone had expected. Nina walked onto the stage._

'_Amber!' she exclaimed, Amber smiled and put the tiara on Nina's head and handed her the Queen version of the plastic staff thing._

'_Now its time for the King and Queen's first dance!' Nina and Fabian looked at each other and Amber. She just smiled._

'_No need to thank me yet, now start dancing!' she ordered a slow song came on and everyone got into pairs. Nina and Fabina were talking while dancing._

'_I can't believe Amber chose us as prom King and Queen. I mean I can understand you but me? I'm not even pretty.' Nina said._

'_Nina you're beautiful. So why'd you go back down to the cellar?' Fabian asked. Nina stared at him._

'_You just called me beautiful.' She whispered._

'_It's the truth Nina, so why did you go back down to the cellar?' he asked, she shook her head._

'_All that can wait...' his face was confused. '...but this can't' She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips onto his; he kissed back and moved a hand to her cheek. Everyone started cheering and they pulled apart, looking at the crowd and they both blushed before turning to look back at each other. They pressed their foreheads together and continued dancing._

...and that was it.' I finished. Fabian had started crying and Mara had joined in like half way through. Amber went and sat next to Fabian and started rubbing his back in a comforting way. The phone went of and Mara got up and walked into the hall way. She picks up the phone.

'Hello?' she said.

'May I ask whose calling?' she asked, oh Mara so formal.

'NINA!' she shouted, everyone jumped and scrambled into the hall hoping to talk to her.

'Is that Nina on the phone?' Victor shouted.

'Yes Victor, she's really on the other end!' Fabian exclaimed, now he had tears of joy streaming down his face. I shook my head. I hope I get to talk to her.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I snuck out of that storage room with the dog in my arms, I had half of him hidden under my top half of clothing but his head stuck out at the top. I knew I would get kicked out if they saw him, but luckily the halls where empty of doctors and nurses which was weird for a hospital. I saw a pay phone and hobbled over. I placed the dog on the floor and pug into all the pockets I had. I pulled out two shiny 50p coins and put them in the slots. I had five minutes to talk to Jerome, Fabian and everyone else. I dialled the number and made sure the dog stayed with me.

'Hello?' it was Mara; I let out a sigh of relief.

'Mara, is Fabian or Jerome there?' I asked.

'May I ask whose calling?' she asked, oh Mara.

'Mara, why so formal. It's me, Nina' she squealed.

'NINA!' I heard lots of footsteps and shouts to talk to me.

'Is that Nina on the phone?' that was Victor he sounded relieved, weird.

'Yes Victor, she's really on the other end.' The unmistakable voice of Fabian shouted.

'Fabian!' I almost shouted.

'Here he is Nina he's been dying without you, literally.' I chuckled and I heard her hand the phone over. I looked at the timer on the phone.

_4 minutes left..._

I needed to hurry up.

'NINA! Never scare me like that again! I can't go through thinking I might loose you again!' Fabian said.

'You'd never loose me Fabian, never. I have to make this quick I'm on a pay phone in a hospital, it has to be the one down the road cause I got here through a tunnel at the bottom of a chasm, a dog lead me actually.' I heard him laugh.

'We'll be down there, how long you got left?' he asked, I looked at the timer.

'Just under three minutes, is Jerome there?' I asked.

'Oh, yeah I'll get him. Jerome, Nina wants to talk to you' his voice had dropped, I had upset him. I felt a wave of guilt come over me but it disappeared when I heard his voice.

'Nina! I'm so glad you're alright; we'll be down there soon. You better be alright you better of not been lying to me.' I shook my head.

'Never Jerome, hopefully when my leg is fixed you'll finally be able to take me out to lunch like you had promised.' I heard him chuckled.

'Yeah, I'm definitely taking you out to lunch. One second someone wants to say something' I felt him pull the phone away and handed it to someone else.

'Nina Martin, wait at that hospital I am coming to get you, and you better not be hurt' it was Victor.

'Wow Victor, you sound generally concerned, what happened?' I asked, he huffed and the phone was pulled away from him.

'Nina Martin! If you are hurt I am personally kidnapping you and spoiling you rotten!' Amber squealed.

'Deal.' I heard her gasp and someone else pulled the phone away from her.

'Nina Maria Danielle Martin! How dare you worry us like that! I can't believe you would do that to me especially!' his accent was instant.

'Sorry Eddie and please don't use my full name, I havn't got long my time is almost up.' I said, with a hint of desperation.

'WE ALL MISS YOU NINA!' I think it was all of them.

'...INCLUDING THE AILIENS!' Oh Alfie, still as clueless as ever.

'I'll be there soon guys!' I called down the receiver.

'YOU BETT-'it was cut off. I had lost them. I felt the tears run down my cheeks and I wiped them away furiously. I hung the phone back up. I turned and looked down the empty corridors and then down at my little buddy. He was sitting by my foot wagging his tail. I chuckled and stroked him, before looking back up and making my way down the corridor the dog following me. Hopefully I would get some answers before they all arrived.

**Finally finished! I don't know why but this seemed to have taken longer to write then all the other ones! Anyway hope you all enjoyed it :D**

**You know what to do now...please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

House of Anubis- New Love

House of Weird

I've been walking down random corridors for ages and nothing seems to be happening.

'Excuse me, can I help you?' a masculine voice came form behind me. I turn my head and look at a man dressed in a nurse's outfit.

I ran. I just ran. But that stopped when my bad leg gave way from under me and I feel to the ground. The dog whimpered and started licking my face. I tried to stand up, someone kneels down next to me and touches my leg.

'You have a bad leg and lots of cuts, let me help you and then we can see why your here. Will you let me help you?' he asks. I nod and he smiles.

'What's your name?' he asks. I don't say anything. 'I need to know your name so I can help you.' I look down then back up.

'I'm Nina, Nina Martin.' My voice cracks and I notice how thirsty I am. He smiles again.

'Nice to meet you Nina, I'm Fred but you can call me Freddie that's what everyone else calls me.' I smile.

'So lets get you fixed up then shall we?' I nod and he helps me over to a bed, the dog following.

'You're dog can't stay here, I'm afraid.' He says, I pout. 'Fine he can stay, I'll jus tog and get some stuff and start to clean you up and then we can get an x-ray for you're leg kay?' he asks and I nod. He leaves and I pull the dog onto my bed and start rubbing in between his ears.

'Looks like we're going to be here a long time boy.' I whisper.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

I followed Victor, Amber and Fabian into the hospital. Victor walked to the front desk and the receptionist looked up and gave him a big smile.

'Hello sir, how can I help you?' she squeaks.

'A girl from our boarding school ended up here and I was wondering if you could help us find her.' He says almost normally.

'Sure, what's her name?' Victor opens his mouth but Fabina beats him to it.

'Her names Nina Martin' he gushes and I roll my eyes. The receptionist smiles and turns to her computer and types something.

'I have a Nina Martin here, a seventeen year-old girl. Came here with multiple cuts and bruises and a possible broken leg. She attends a boarding school in the centre of the city, is that her?' she turns to look at us.

'Yes, that's her! Where is she? Can we see her?'Amber says

'Course you can sweetie, but only if there is a member of family present.' She says.

'I'm her step-sister, Amber Millington. My daddy married her mother, but we both kept our last names. And this is also her cousin Fabian Rutter.' Amber tells her, I look at her surprised at how she came up with something so smart.

'Well you two can go and see her, and I think you should to.' She tells Victor they all look at me.

'Please let me see her, I'm not family but I'm her boyfriend and I really need to make sure that she's okay.' I say, Fabian glares at me and I shoot him one too.

'I suppose I could let you through as long as you don't tell anyone.' She points at us.

'We won't, we promise. So what floor is she on?' I ask. She looks at her computer then back at us.

'She's on floor five in the bones unit. Bye now' she gives us one last smile before we head to the elevator. We go inside and Amber presses the '5' button and the doors closed.

'So Fabian you're Nina's cousin?' I mock. He glares at me.

'Don't be so smug Clarke, its not like you and Nina have anything actually going on.' He spits.

'Actually Fabian, they do. There going to have lunch, then get together, get married and have evil genius kids!' Amber starts to jump up and down clapping her hands. Victor tells her to stop.

'Evil genius?' I ask. She looks at me.

'Yeah they'll be evil geniuses because, Nina is like really smart, and so are you but not as smart as her. And you're like a prankster so they'll be evil geniuses!' Amber smiles.

'Miss Millington I don't think they'll be rushing into kids just yet. Let's go and get Miss Martin first.' Victor interrupts. The doors open and we walk out of the elevator and towards the bone unit. Let's hope that she's alright.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I had to get a few cuts stitched up, cream for my bruises and I had an x-ray for my leg. I'm sitting on the bed with the dog lying over my feet. I rub his back and my fingers hit something around his neck, a collar. I run my fingers over it till something cold and metal hits my fingers. I pull it into my view.

_Anubis_

The dogs name was _Anubis_? That can't just be a coincidence, I look at the dog.

'_Anubis_?' I say the dogs ears perk up and he sits up. I repeat myself and he turns to look at me. I open my mouth to say something else when my curtain opens.

'Nina?' my eyes widen and my mouth falls into a 'O'

'V-Vera?' I gasp. 'What are you doing here?' I ask.

'I work here, in the kitchen. What are you doing here?' she replies, I raise an eyebrow at her.

'I'm injured that's why I'm at the hospital.' She nods and places a tray onto the side table. I catch her wrist.

'You have the mark!' I exclaim, she pulls her wrist out of my grip.

'It's not the mark; I got it as a tattoo. I like it' she said before turning. My hand fly's out and clasps around her wrist.

'Wait!' I command. Wait, that wasn't my voice. My voice isn't that sound or evil.

'Nina are you okay?' Vera asks. I narrow my eyes and my mouth turns into a smirk.

'You insolent fool; you think you can get away from me?' Vera's face becomes scared, I chuck my head back and start laughing, I tighten my grip on her arm.

'Let go of me Nina, ple-'she freezes and her hands starts glowing, she starts to walk towards me and I start to laugh. I let go off her wrist and she snaps out of her trance.

'What did you just do?' I look at her.

'Do what?' I ask. 'Vera are you feeling okay? You look pale, maybe you should lie down' she looks at me then nods.

'Yeah, I think you're right' she turns and shuffle's out of the curtain. I rest against the soft pillows and close my eyes. Then sleep takes over me.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Wow, I never knew how many cute doctors' there are in a hospital. They all have really nice smiles and they seem to be really good in a bad situation. Anyway we are almost with Nina, OOOOOO that doctor gave me a smile.

'Um, Victor I'm just heading to the little girl's room' he nods and they continue walking, I start to skip after the doctor.

'Oh and Millington remember you have a boyfriend, goes by the name of Alfie.' I freeze and turn around.

'Uh, I knew that I really need to twinkle' I say, Jerome looks at me.

'Twinkle? Don't you mean tinkle?' He asks. I shake my head and flip my hair over my shoulder.

'Not the way I do it silly, I'll be back soon.' I turn back around and start to walk down the corridor.

'Hm, now where are all the cute doctors?' I say, before I slip. I scream. I'm about to hit the floor when a pair of big, strong, muscular arms grab me.

'Hey, if you hit the floor that would be bad for every guy in the world.' A voice says. I giggle. The arms stand me up and I turn around. I am met with a tall, broad, muscular and very good looking man. He has big brown eyes, chestnut brown hair, a slightly big nose and big red lips. He was wearing a doctor's uniform.

'Um hi, I'm Amber Millington' I say in a sweet voice. He smiles.

'I'm Felix Renn; it's nice to meet you Amber.' I smile.

'it's nice to meet you Felix, so...' We start to chat, something tells me that this is going to be very interesting...

**Well that was the chapter, sorry if it was too short I thought it was better then having to wait longer for the chapter...**

**You all know what to do know...please review :)**


	11. Author's Note

**Authors Note **

**I am stopping this story because I don't know where I'm going with it. I get a lot of writer's block, so I am just going to stick to doing really long one-shots. I hope that you all still read the one-shots. Thanks for all you're support and reviews. Happy Reading :) **


End file.
